To Be a Ninja
by Jish
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has just graduated from the Ninja Academy, and he is now officially a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. And with his team, his friends, they all learn what it means to really be a ninja and how to be one. Ongoing.
1. Team Formation

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

 **A/N: Well, I think it's time I try my own hand at a reimagining of the Naruto world. I've read a few (some good, some bad, some** ** _awesome_** **), and I finally think I have some concrete ideas for my own. So, let's experience this story together!**

 **Also, please review!**

 **Here it is:**

 **To Be a Ninja (Chapter 1)-Team Formation**

*DUH* *DUH* *DUH* *DUH* *DU-*

I immediately slam my alarm off and sit up in my bed! Today's the day!

Naruto Uzumaki is finally an official ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, believe it!

I get out of bed and hurry through my morning routine. It's pretty much me on autopilot out of excitement when I take my shower, brush my teeth, eat my breakfast, and get dressed. It's only when I'm about to put on my headband when I stop and really look at it.

This was Iruka-sensei's headband. The official reason he gave it to me was because I was able to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu rather than the regular Clone Jutsu that they teach at the Academy, which I am unable to perform. But I think he actually gave it to me because I was a _ninja_ then – I protected my comrade and my village against the traitor Mizuki.

 _Mizuki…_

I was such an idiot to ever believe him. I should have known better. But he was my sensei at the Academy! Still, it is a ninja's job to see through deceit and to be always cautious. I swear that I will not fall for things like that so easily anymore. Last night was a wake-up call for me.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." I say softly before tying the headband on, and I look in the mirror. I must admit to myself that I _do_ look rather handsome…

I give myself a 'thumbs-up!' before running off to the Academy. Today we're getting assigned to our Jonin sensei and are getting placed in teams! I'm leaving home early today just to make sure that I make it there on-time! I need to make a good first impression as a true shinobi, after all!

"Hey, Naruto!" I hear my name as I run past the Ichiraku Ramen stand. I stop and run over to the stand.

"Hey, Old Man Teuchi! Hey, Ayame! What's up?" I ask them. "Oh, and thanks again for the ramen yesterday!" I say with a smile and my arm over my shoulder.

"Oh, it was our pleasure! I just wanted to invite you and your team here after you guys are done. A free bowl for everyone." He says, drying a plate with a towel.

"Oh, man, really? That's awesome! Buy, why?" I ask. As a ninja now, I _always_ have to be suspicious of things that seem too good to be true…

…Even if it _is_ about ramen.

"While I would be giving away free food, if they like it like you do, they'll be coming back for more in no time, which means more money for me!" Teuchi says and laughs, rubbing his fingers together like he's rich. I laugh along with him.

"You people are always obsessed with money!" I joke. "Alright, then. Thanks, Teuchi and Ayame!" I say and wave before continuing my run to the Academy!

* * *

I get to our classroom and sit in my normal seat. The room is mostly empty, save for a few individuals. One of them is my friend Shikamaru Nara, whose head is down, snoring and drooling a little bit on his shirt's left sleeve. I'm a bit surprised to see him here so early, but I am _not_ surprised to see him sleeping already! I would try talking to him right now, but I don't want to wake from his 'beauty sleep' as he calls it. My seat happens to be near the left end of one of the back rows, anyway, so I'd have to move back before we start.

Others that are here are Kiba Inuzuka and his ninja hound and companion Akamaru. He happens to be reading a manga from his backpack while Akamaru lays on his head. Among them are a few other people whose names I never bothered to learn because they never bothered to try to be nice to me when I tried to make friends in the past.

I look at the clock in the room and I have arrived fifteen minutes early, which is about fourteen minutes earlier than I usually would be. I wanted to make sure to change my ways starting today. I'm no longer going to be that prankster who causes trouble so he could be recognized. No, I am going to be the best damned ninja The Hidden Leaf Village has ever seen and I am going to be Hokage! Believe it!

* * *

Soon, people start piling into the room. Sasuke Uchiha silently takes his seat next to me on the very edge, and in no time I feel a punch on my head.

"Move, Naruto! Sit somewhere else! We don't have assigned seats anymore and I'm calling dibs on the seat next to Sasuke!" I hear shouted into my ear. I know that voice all too well.

"Sakura! Why would you even want to sit next to him anyway?" I say, glaring at Sasuke who just barely glances our way, expressionless.

" _Naruto…_ " Sakura growls, raising her fist again, and I quickly take the hint to move to another seat. I decide to move to the very back at the edge, not saying anything anymore.

I don't get it! Why is she always so mean to me? I know I've been kind of annoying at times in the past, but I didn't even do anything this time. I was literally just sitting there and minding my own business. Why did I used to like her so much? She can be so sweet when she wants to be, but why doesn't she try to be a little nice to me sometimes? Doesn't she realizes how much she hurts my feelings?

Hopefully this will all change. Maybe once she sees the new me, the one who's going to take being a ninja seriously, she, and everyone else!, will start treating me like a _person_ rather than just some sort of emotionless _thing_.

 _Thing…_

It all makes sense now after last night. What Mizuki told me…it explains why so many of the villagers hate me, and why so many parents never let their children play with me. I have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of me. But that's it! It's only _inside_ of me, it isn't _me_.

 _I'm_ Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll do whatever it takes to show the entire village that I'm Naruto and _only_ Naruto!

In just a few more minutes, Iruka-sensei walks into the room. He scans the room and nods at me with a smile when he sees me. I give him a small thumbs-up before he starts to speak when everyone else shows up.

"Alright, everyone. Congratulations on now being shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village!" He says and everyone starts clapping. "Because I am no longer your teacher, starting today, you guys are all Genin and will be part of a team under a Jonin sensei. Teams have already been assigned. I will read your names off and give you a room in which your team will go and meet your sensei. Any questions?" Iruka-sensei finishes, and I feel a couple of stares go my way, as if they assume I'll just ask a question, or pull a prank, for make a fool of myself.

I'm a different Naruto Uzumaki, now. I am _not_ going to be some annoying kid, damn it!

"None, alright then." Iruka-sensei says and I don't really pay attention until we get to the names that I actually care about – the ones of my friends, friendly acquaintances, and others like that. "Team Seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shino Aburame. You guys will be going to Room Five." Iruka-sensei says.

"Yes! Take that, Ino-Pig! _I'm_ with Sasuke!" Sakura says, rising out of her seat, laughing, pointing at Ino, and doing a tiny in-place dance.

"Shut up, Billboard Brow! Sasuke likes _me_! You'll see!" Ino retorts, making Sakura fume. I look over to Sasuke, and he is obviously annoyed and, dare I say, _embarrassed_.

I'm _so_ glad I got over my crush on Sakura. She was never any nice to me, and I eventually just realized it would do no good to like. It took time, but I did get over her. And I'm thankful I wasn't placed on a team with her or Sasuke. Sakura would never respect me as a teammate. She would only fawn over Sasuke like Ino and most of the other girls in our class do. And I would argue with Sasuke too much.

I'll admit that he's talented and a good shinobi for our age with no real experience, but he has too much of an ego. He doesn't think he could fail. Sure, I always said that I was the best whenever I went up against him, but I knew I could always be better ( _a lot_ better) than I was. He doesn't think so – he just think he's the best out of everyone. To him, everyone is just a 'loser' and that's it.

I actually feel bad for Shino and their sensei. Shino and I never really talk or anything, but he was never mean to me or treated me like I was below him. I feel bad for them because they're going to have to learn to deal with Sakura's obsession and Sasuke's ego. But, I believe there's hope for both of them, especially Sasuke.

"Team Eight will be Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga. You guys will be going to Room Seven." Iruka-sensei says, and I can't contain my excitement.

"All right! Our team is going to be the best and kick some _serious ass_ , believe it!" I say loudly out of excitement in being in a team with my two true friends! Could this get any better?

Shikamaru and Hinata are some of my only friends. Sure, I am friendly with Kiba and Choji through Shikamaru, but they aren't really my friends. The funny thing is that Shikamaru and Hinata aren't really friends or friendly with each other; in fact, I don't even think they really have interacted at all with each other except for maybe knowing who each other are. I have made friends with them each individually.

I became friends with Shikamaru after he told Iruka-sensei about that trick a bully in the class played on me to pretend to let me into their friend group. If Shikamaru hadn't told Iruka-sensei, I probably would have died then because of an enemy ninja attack. But, I didn't! And I made sure to thank Shikamaru after, and we just sort of started hanging out after school and stuff. He's not that talkative, but he is a great listener and is just an overall awesome guy!

I can't really recall when I started being friends with Hinata. We were always friendly with each other, especially after that one time where I stopped some bullies from teasing and hurting her when we were really young. After I was old enough to leave the orphanage and live on my own in a small apartment funded by the Leaf Village, I occasionally saw Hinata and we waved and stuff. Once we entered the Academy, we just started talking and now we're friends!

These two people are amazing. I've been alone and hated for so long of my life. But whenever I am upset or sad I think of these two individuals, my friends. These two friends of mine are another reason I want to change – I want to be able to protect them and never let them get hurt.

"Team Nine is going to be a little different. Takeshi Sato, you are being placed in a team with two students from another class. They will be meeting you here in this room shortly. Their names are Heba Santiro and Akiko Yagami." Iruka-sensei says, and my attention is caught for a second.

 _Heba Santiro…_

That name is so familiar. It _can't_ be the same Heba, is it? Whatever, I guess I'll meet him eventually and I'll see then if it is him. But I don't think it's the same Heba. It has to just be a coincidence…

"And, lastly, Team Ten will be Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. You guys will go to Room Eleven. You're all dismissed to go to your assigned meeting rooms. And, one more time, congratulations everybody! Make me and your village proud!" Iruka-sensei says and everyone starts getting up.

I run down the stairs and to the front of the room, waiting for Shikamaru and Hinata to get there from their own seats. It's only a few seconds before they are both there, smiling at me and each other.

"Hey, guys! Oh man, this is going to be so sweet. Come on, let's go to Room Seven and meet our sensei! I wonder who-" I say, but I am cut off from someone calling my name.

"Wait, Naruto!" I hear and I turn around to meet the voice.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke. What's up?" I am being polite. I'm a different Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm not going to be a fool and just anger the boy when he did nothing wrong.

"…As a part of Team Seven, I'd like to apologize on Sakura's behalf. She was out of line to hit you earlier, especially because you weren't even doing anything. It was unprofessional and downright embarrassing." He says, facing away and obviously annoyed, yet holding his hand out to me. I stare at it for a moment.

 _Wow._ I guess I was wrong about him. Maybe his ego isn't _that_ big. Sure, it's not exactly an apology from Saakura, but Sasuke does agree that what she did was wrong and actually took the time, swallowed his pride, and apologized to me. There really _is_ hope for him, after all.

Sasuke…he's alright. I grab his hand and shake it in respect.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I say before he walks out of the room without saying anything else. I look over to my teammates, who only shrug at what had just happened. We all silently agree to head to our room.

I lead the way, but it's literally only two doors down so we get there in just a few seconds. When we get to the room, I just can't help myself with my excitement!

I run in and give each Shikamaru and Hinata a hug! Shikamaru, just being himself, lazily returns the hug while Hinata seems surprised but quickly squeezes me before we let go.

"So, am I to take it that you two are also friends?" Shikamaru asks. Just because he isn't Hinata's friend yet, doesn't mean he can't be in no time flat!

"Of course! Let me introduce you guys! Hinata, this is my very good friend Shikamaru. And Shikamaru, this is my very good friend Hinata. I now pronounce us all teammates and friends!" I say in excitement. They both laugh before they both extend their hands in a good-hearted handshake.

 **A/N: So, how was it? Obviously, this story will have a mix of canon (from manga and anime), anime canon (from filler), and my own imagination. And, I may include details that may eventually have no purpose (some in this chapter already possible), things may change and, and who-else-knows. This is my first attempt at a story of this magnitude. I hope you all stick along for this journey.**

 **This story doesn't really have its own original plot with a specific goal, at least not yet. Right now, this is just a reimagining of the Naruto world. I definitely have some ideas for later on which will branch off, but right now, we're just going with the flow as I am coming up with this as I go along.**

 **I'd like to mention that I try to update every two to three weeks. If I don't update in that time frame, feel free to send me a PM with any questions or stuff. I am someone who always finishes their stories, so this will not be abandoned.**

 **Lastly, thank you all for reading and I hope you all review! :D**


	2. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

 **A/N: Here's Chapter Two! I hope you guys like it! Also, if I get any questions in reviews I will try to answer the ones may have in the A/N at the end of the chapter from now on. :)**

 **Also, please review!**

"Let me introduce you guys! Hinata, this is my very good friend Shikamaru. And Shikamaru, this is my very good friend Hinata. I now pronounce us all teammates and friends!" I say in excitement. They both laugh before my new teammates both extend their hands in a good-hearted handshake.

 **To Be a Ninja (Chapter 2)-Trust**

We've been sitting here for about fifteen minutes, not really knowing what to talk about while we wait for our sensei to show up. Usually, if I'm with Shikamaru, I'm the one talking while he occasionally responds or we're both silent, watching clouds together. If I'm with Hinata, we talk equally but she's usually always nervous, for some reason.

"I know! Let's play a tiny prank on our sensei!" I say and jump out of my seat. I run to the board and grab the eraser there are put it on top of the already-slightly-opened door. I run back to my seat and I can't help my giggles. "I've never pulled a prank with other people before!" I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

I know I'm a different Naruto Uzumaki, but this prank is truly harmless and can only make us laugh; it won't piss anyone off or cause any damage or anything. This prank is truly all in good fun.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru says, slamming his head down on his desk in exhaustion. "Where the hell is our sensei?" He whines, voice muffled by his face in the desk.

A few more seconds go by and I feel a _breeze_. I look over my left shoulder for the source and I see that the window was open. Hmm, I guess I never noticed it. Suddenly, a twenty dollar bill flies in through the window and lands on top of the door!

"MINE! I CALL DIBS!" I shout and run to the door and pull it open to get my money. To my surprise, the only thing that falls is the eraser, which lands on my head. The money's gone, and I am very, very sad, confused, and embarrassed. I look over to my teammates who are struggling to hold in their giggles.

I just start laughing out loud, which my teammates soon follow my lead. I know I _should_ be a little more upset by being embarrassed like that, but I can't. These two are my teammates and my friends.

"What the hell were you even doing?" Shikamaru asks me, holding his sides in pain.

"What do you mean? You seriously didn't see the money fly in through the window?" I ask my teammates, who just look at me like I'm crazy.

"N-Naruto, the window…the window isn't even open." Hinata says. I immediately turn to the window and I'm _shocked_!

"WHAT?" I shout, and my head falls downcast. Was I hallucinating?

"Very, very interesting." A deep, mature, female voice comes from behind us and my teammates and I already get in our attack stance with our weapons. We are _always_ equipped with our kunai, shuriken, and other ninja tools like paper bombs or scrolls, and whatnot.

"Show yourself!" I shout to the unknown voice. Where is she? I can't see or sense _anyone_ besides my teammates.

"As you wish, Naruto." The voice says, and the back corner of the room phases and reveals a dark-haired woman with beautiful red eyes in a black-and-white-striped dress.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Shikamaru asks the woman.

"Oh, sorry. Maybe this will help." She says and reaches behind her. I throw my Kunai at her which she kicks back at me and I just _barely_ manage to dodge it because of its speed when I side-hop to the right and caught by Hinata. The woman reaches back to the front and I am shocked, yet relieved, to see a Leaf Village Headband. She ties it around her forehead and smirks at us. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi, and I am your sensei." She says.

Now, I'm _really_ embarrassed…

"Hehe, sorry about the kunai, Kurenai-sensei. I thought you were reaching for a weapon." I say in nervous laughter. She only smiles, raised her hand, and slightly waves it off.

"Actually, that's what I was hoping for. You didn't know who I was, I didn't have my headband as identification, and for all you know I could have been an assailant looking for Lord Hokage. I have my reasons for doing this, which I will explain tomorrow. But first, we're going to go to our training grounds which will also act as our meeting spot." Kurenai-sensei says, and my teammates and I just look to each other before shrugging and doing what the woman says.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Kurenai-sensei says as we finally reach our destination after our silent walk. We're in the middle of Training Ground Eight, for our Team Eight. "Come on, let's sit down. I just want to talk to you all." She says with a smile, and it's…welcoming. I can hear it in her voice – she already cares for us as our sensei.

We sit down, with the three of us students in an arc with Kurenai-sensei in front of us. Shikamaru is in the middle of our arc, and I'm on his right side while Hinata is on his left

"Alright. Let's start with introductions. Everyone say your name, some likes and hobbies, and something about yourselves. I don't care what it is – a favorite book, a song, a weird talent, whatever. I'll start first, and then it'll be you in the middle, then you, then you." She says, pointing to Shikamaru, then me, and Hinata last. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I really like doing my hobby, which is drawing, though I'm not particularly good at it. Something about me, I'm a genjutsu specialist." She says, looking to Shikamaru now.

"What a drag. My name is Shikamaru Nara, and I like watching the clouds or playing Shogi with my father when he has the time. Something about me, I'm seen as rather lazy." He says, yawning a little. Hinata and I cannot help our laughs that come out. Kurenai-sensei now points to me.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I love eating Ichiraku Ramen and I like looking at colorful flowers. Something about me, you better remember my name, because I'm going to be the best Hokage ever, believe it!" I say, to the slight chagrin of my teammates. Kurenai-sensei only smiles at me, nods, and points to Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, and I like helping people. Something about me, I'm going to train and get stronger so I can finally earn the respect of my clan!" Hinata says, and I am a little shocked at how confident she said the last part. But I am also _damn_ proud of her for it.

"That's right, Hinata! Show them how strong you will be!" I shout, raising my hand in front of Shikamaru's face, and Hinata slightly hesitates before returning my high-five.

"Damn it, Naruto. That was right in my ear." Shikamaru jokes, rubbing his temples as if he has a migraine.

"Well, I'm glad to see you all getting along already. Perhaps this is why you were all put on a team." Kurenai-sensei says, and this definitely piques my interest.

"What do you mean, sensei?" I ask her, and she just waves her hand.

"Nothing, really. It's just that Lord Hokage changed the teams at almost the last minute, probably because not only do you all get along, but because of Naruto's friendship with each of you." Kurenai-sensei says, making me smile.

I'm glad that I was put on a team with my friends. I wouldn't trade this for _anything_ , ever!

"That makes sense. I was wondering why they broke up the would-be third generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation." Shikamaru says his thought aloud.

"Alright. Now that we got introductions out of the way, I need to ask you all something. Does anyone know the answer to this question: What's the most important part of a Shinobi team?" Kurenai-sensei asks us, and I look to my teammates. I…might know?

"Jutsu?" I ask, and Kurenai-sensei kindly shakes her head.

"No, Naruto. Jutsu are incredibly important, but not the most. But that was a logical guess." She says.

"The mission?" Hinata asks, and Kurenai shakes her head again.

"No. The mission is does go above all else in terms of priority of duty, but it's not what I'm thinking of." She says, and grabs her chin. "Alright, let me put it this way. There's 'important,' and then there's _'important,'_ if you understand what I mean. I'm talking about the stuff you won't find in any textbook or scroll or lecture." Kurenai says, looking at us.

"What is it, sensei?" Shikamaru asks. He's supposedly a genius, and he didn't even guess. If he can't figure it out, then definitely _none_ of us can.

"Trust." She says outright.

"Trust?" The three of us students repeat in unison, and Kurenai-sensei nods her head once.

"Yes, trust. Let me explain." Kurenai-sensei says, before taking a breath. "Let me first start my telling you why I became a Genjutsu specialist. As you may know, Genjutsu takes extreme skill in Chakra control. However, I originally wanted be become a medical ninja, which also takes Chakra control. Many years ago when I was a new Chunin, I was on a basic C-rank mission as a medic student while a Medical Corp superior joined us. The mission was going smoothly, we made our delivery and I was able to heal the little injuries that happened due to enemy ninja. However, we later got ambushed by a Genjutsu specialist.

"I had not really been exposed to Genjutsu yet. The next thing I knew, our medic had killed all of our teammates, licked their blood off of the kunai, and started running after me. I pulled out my kunai, threw it at him, and then I was suddenly grabbed and turned around. All my comrades who were killed were actually _alive_. And I saw…I saw that I really _did_ throw the kunai at my sensei, and it was a critical injury.

"I froze. He was dying and I couldn't do _anything_ because of what I saw and how scared I was. He…he screamed my name. I snapped out of it and just barely kept him stable until we were able to get back to the Leaf. Thankfully, he made a full recovery after a few months and forgave me completely. Still, it's one of my most painful memories that I don't think I'll ever fully forgive myself for.

"That's why I became a Genjutsu specialist. So I wouldn't be fooled by anything like that again and so I can stop my comrades from being affected by another shinobi's Genjutsu. But that experience taught me a lesson, it taught me to trust my comrades. I should have known that my sensei would _never_ do something like that. But I was a naive Chunin and I didn't know. I should have trusted my sensei and my comrades to get me out of that _hell_ I was being put through." Kurenai-sensei finishes telling her story.

I…don't know what I would do if I ever saw one of my friends killing my other friends. If I was Kurenai-sensei in that position, I would've probably killed the guy immediately. And then finding out it was all a Genjutsu…

…She must feel so guilty.

"Sensei…" I say, getting tears in my eyes at the thought of losing Shikamaru and Hinata and Kurenai. I fight back the tears and look at my three comrades. "I swear, I trust you guys with my life and I will do whatever I can to protect you three. Nobody hurts my friends, believe it! I shout, raising my hand in the air.

"Yeah! Nobody will hurt my teammates!" Hinata says, fists clenched with a _smirk_ on her face!

"What a drag – knowing my luck protecting all of you is going to be a major pain, but I'll do it no matter what." Shikamaru says, making us all sweatdrop.

"Wait a second!" I shout, interrupting our moment. I think I understand, now…

"What is it, Naruto?" Hinata asks me, looking confused.

"YOU!" I shout, pointing at Kurenai-sensei. "You played a Genjutsu on me earlier with the window and the money so that eraser would fall on me instead!" I get up, getting right in her face.

"Yes." She says simply, surprising me and making me fall before quickly getting back up and wiping the dust off my knees.

"You watch your back, sensei…" I say in a mock-threatening way, acting like I'll try to get her back in some way.

"Well, you guys say you can trust each other, but I think it's time to test. I'll start, and then we'll go in reverse order of how we introduced ourselves, starting with Hinata and ending with Shikamaru. We're all going to tell each other a secret. Secrets helps _build_ trust and to test who you _can_ trust." Kurenai-sensei says. "Like I said, I'll start. My secret is that I'm in love and in a relationship with a Jonin sensei of another one of the graduating teams. I won't tell you who, though, as those are his wishes." Kurenai-sensei says, with a _tiny_ blush on her face.

"Aww! Kurenai-sensei's _in love_!" I tease, trying to make her a little uncomfortable as a payback for that Genjutsu she played on me earlier. I _did_ tell her to watch her back, after all!

"Yes, yes." She says in a playful tone. "Now, Hinata, please share a secret with us." Kurenai-sensei says, and I look over to Hinata, who looks…really scared.

"Um…" She begins, but stops. I can tell Hinata looks really sad and scared. "I'm…I'm a disappointment to my family." She says softly, eyes looking down. "My father…he sees me as such a weakling. I'm supposed to be the heiress of the Hyuga clan because I'm the first born of the main branch, but in his eyes I'm nothing but a weak failure. He sees me like this because I'm not as skilled as my cousin Neji of the side-branch in our clan's Gentle Fist style of Taijutsu, or as confident as my younger sister Hanabi. For years, every time he looks at me, all I have seen is shame." Hinata says, closing her eyes, not letting one tear escape.

That makes me _pissed off_!

"That's a load of _crap_!" I shout after a few seconds of silence. Everyone turns their attention to me. I look directly into Hinata's eyes. "That's not true, Hinata. Their wrong – you are anything _but_ a disappointment. You are already so strong – you're still fighting for their approval. That is dedication if I have ever seen it. And if it's true that your skills are less than other clan members, so what? If you train, you'll be better than _everyone_. Trust me, Hinata, if anyone is a disappointment, it's _them_ to _you_ because they only keep hurting you. A dad's job is to love his children unconditionally, and he failed you in that duty. I believe in you, Hinata." I say, and I see the unshed tears from before start to fall, yet she has a smile on her face now.

"Naruto…" She whispers, wiping her yes. "…Thank you." She says louder and more confidently. Shikamaru puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he's between the two of us.

"Naruto is absolutely correct, Hinata. Thank you for sharing that with us. As your sensei, I promise we will help you get stronger and make them understand that they were wrong." Kurenai-sensei says, and then turns her attention to me. "Now you, Naruto."

I guess it's _my_ turn for a secret.

What the hell do I say? I don't have any secrets, except for the one I just found _last night_ because of the traitor Mizuki. I don't care what Kurenai-sensei says, I will _never_ tell anyone about the Nine-Tailed Fox being sealed inside of me. They'll treat me just like how everyone else treats me – they'll ignore me, shun me, and blame me for something that I didn't do…

…I will not risk losing my only friends for some dumb trust exercise.

"Uh, I don't really have any secrets. I'm an open book!" I say, smiling with my hand at the back of my head.

"Is that so?" Kurenai-sensei asks in curiosity. "So we can ask you anything and you'll answer?" She asks me.

"Damn right I will!" I say, giving a toothy grin to my teammates.

"Alright. I have a question I've been wanting to ask you for a long time, Naruto." Shikamaru speaks up, and I turn my head to him. "Why do you pretend to be so happy? Don't get me wrong – I know you're happy when you're at the Academy with Hinata and me and stuff, but…" He trails off, not really knowing how to articulate his thoughts, but I know exactly where he's going with this.

I've often asked myself this question. When I'm alone and lonely, I still act like I have all these people around to talk to or to make laugh with idiotic pranks and jokes and stuff.

"It's easier." I begin, taking a deep breath. "For the longest time, I've been hated and not liked by anyone, except for Old Man Hokage. And after I aged out of the orphanage, it was even worse. I had _no one_ to look after me, no one I could rely on. But I didn't want to make myself look weak in front of all the people who just started at me, called me ' _that boy_ ' behind my back like I couldn't hear them, or wouldn't let their children play with my because they thought I was _dangerous_. But, when I entered the Academy, I had Iruka-sensei, and I eventually had you and Hinata. You all really cared about me – I truly was, and am, happy. Still, I guess it's just habit now to not look weak even if I am much older and stuff." I say, saying the words and thoughts I never thought I would say, though I guess I was afraid nobody would _care_ enough to listen to my troubles like that.

"I have a follow-up question. Why are you so hated? I mean, I never saw you do anything truly bad to anyone, just some annoying pranks. Why are people so mean to you? Why did parents think you were dangerous?" Shikamaru asks.

 _Damn it…_

He's literally asking me to tell him about the Nine-Tails. How the _hell_ am I going to get around this? Especially because I _know_ Kurenai-sensei knows about it – if Mizuki and Iruka and _all the villagers_ know, then it's obvious that my own Jonin sensei would.

"I can't tell you. I'm…I'm not-" I am cut off.

"But you said you would answer. Naruto-" Now I'm the one who cuts _him_ off.

"Not this. I'm not going to risk losing you and Hinata as my friends. You'd hate me too if you found out. I just _can't_ lose two of the few people that care about me." I say. Hinata then speaks, surprising me with her words.

"Naruto, whatever it is, we couldn't hate you. _I_ couldn't hate you. You saved me from those bullies, remember? You've always been so strong. Seeing you never give up in your spars with Sasuke at the Academy or whenever Sakura and the other girls tried to insult you made me want to be just like you. You taught me my nindo, my ninja way. You taught me to never give up, no matter how hard things get or what other people think." Hinata says, without a single stutter.

"Naruto, besides Choji, you're my best friend. I'm only asking you this because I don't want you to feel _alone_ anymore. I know you have friends, but what kind of friends are we if we can't even help you or try to be there for you when you're in pain if we don't know _why_ you're in so much pain? It truly makes me feel like a shitty friend to see my _best friend_ hurting when I have no idea why." Shikamaru says, and sighs. "You don't have to tell us, Naruto. I just didn't want you to feel so alone anymore. I'm sorry I ever brought this up." Shikamaru says, looking extremely guilty.

He…he sees me as his best friend? I knew I would eventually make friends, and I _have_. But I _never_ thought anybody would ever see me as their _best_ friend. _Great._ I just made both of my friends feel like absolute _crap_ for only wanting to help me. Some _best friend_ I am…

"No, you don't have to apologize. I know you're both just trying to help me. I didn't mean to make you guys feel bad. I just don't want to risk being alone, no matter what." I say.

One thing's for sure – I definitely failed this trust test.

"Then I will. I'll take a risk right now." Shikamaru says, determined.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks.

"This is such a drag. I was going to tell a different secret than the one I'm about to tell. How can I expect Naruto to risk rejection when I won't do the same? So, I'm going to risk it and tell you something that can affect my entire shinobi and political career. I'm gay, and if my clan elders find out that I won't have a child I'll be removed as the next head of the Nara clan after my father." Shikamaru says, and…I'm shocked!

You can lose clan status just for _that_?

"Wait, wait, wait! You're telling me that you can be removed as clan head just for something like that? What if you just didn't want kids or weren't able to?" I ask him. Like…this is totally unfair and messed up!

"It would be the same thing, unfortunately. However, it's normally not an issue because most families have two or more children in case one is, for any reason, unable to take the head household role. But, my father was an only child and so am I, so I have to be named not only household head, but clan head as well, rather than a cousin or something. And because I'll be an heirless head, that's what'll cause issues." Shikamaru explains.

"Why does the heir need to be a biological child? Can't you just adopt?" Hinata asks, taking the question right out of my mouth.

"There are no issues about adopting children in the clan for a household heir, but they cannot be clan head because of the nature of our jutsu. Non-Nara _can_ learn our secret jutsu, but it would take immense training and even then they could _never_ be as skilled in it as a biological Nara. It's just the way the jutsu is. And as a clan head, one has to be a master of all our clan's jutsu, which is impossible if not a biological Nara." Shikamaru explains that as well.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask. He's a genius, after all. He must have some sort of contingency plan.

"I don't know yet. I've been studying Nara clan dynamics and law for a while now, and I can't find anything on passing on the head role. I know my father had an uncle, who was his father's brother. They have had children down to this generation, so technically they _are_ direct relatives of mine, but I don't know if it's possible to pass on the role like that." Shikamaru explains. "Well, there's always one other option if nothing else works." Shikamaru says with a sigh.

"What other option?" I ask. If there's an option. That means there's no issue, right?

"You know, I've said it before. Marry a regular girl, two children, retire, and then die before my wife. That sort of thing." Shikamaru responds with a shrug.

"You can't do that! You'd be so-" He cuts me off.

"Trust me, Naruto. I know _exactly_ what you're going to say. Not only would I be living a lie, but I'd be extremely unhappy. But, that's only a last resort if I'm truly unable to give my head status to a different relative of mine. And if that's so, I'll do it for my clan, and thus my village, as is my shinobi duty." Shikamaru finishes, closing his eyes. "All I ask of you guys is to not say anything. I'm going to do more research of my clan law and I plan on talking to my father once I reach Chunin level, which is when I am officially clan head." Shikamaru states.

"All right, Shikamaru. Just…if you ever need to talk, we're here for you." Hinata says, scooting lightly to hug Shikamaru. He returns it gladly. I just look at them, debating with myself.

Both of them…shared something to deeply personal about them and made themselves vulnerable. They trust each other, and they trust _me_. But…can I truly trust them with this? Well, I'm about to find out.

"…I have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of me." I say, making Shikamaru and Hinata break their hug to look at me, while I see Kurenai-sensei slightly _smile_ out of the corner of my eye.

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru asks. He must think he misheard or something.

"Before either of you say anything, let me explain, please. Just remember…I'm Naruto." I say, before taking a few deep breaths and telling my story to them. "I just found out yesterday, and everything suddenly made sense. Apparently, the Fourth Hokage never killed the Nine-Tailed Fox when it attacked the village a little over thirteen years ago. Instead, he sealed it into a newborn baby, that baby being me. The seal he used had killed him, but he knew it was the only way to protect the village.

"Until yesterday, I never understood why people hated me or were so afraid of me. But once the traitor Mizuki told me, it just all made sense. They weren't afraid of _me_ and they didn't hate _me_ , they were afraid of and hated what was _inside_ of me. But, I guess everyone only saw me as a container of some sort rather than a _person_. Little did they know they were just casting _Naruto_ to a lifetime of solitude and uncertainty." I finish my speech, looking directly at my two teammates' faces and trying to gauge their reactions.

I can tell they're trying to look for the words to express their thoughts. They don't _look_ scared or angry or anything – they only look _confused_. A few more seconds pass before Shikamaru raises his hand…

…And puts it around my shoulders and pulls me into a surprised, one-sided hug, not unlike the one Hinata gave him earlier when he told us his secret.

"Shi-Shikamaru, wh-" I am cut off when I am feel a _strong_ squeeze around my back, and I know it's Hinata who just made this a group hug. They…

…They still care about me!

"Naruto…I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I don't care if the Fourth Hokage was protecting the village, he had no right to do that to you. Did he not think of what this would mean for you? But you'll never be alone again." Shikamaru says as I begin returning the hug to both of them.

"We only see you as Naruto Uzumaki, our comrade, teammate, and our _friend_. We will never see you as anything else, ever. And if anyone ever says otherwise, don't listen to them." Hinata says, squeezing Shikamaruu and me even tighter. I just take a moment and take in the affection from my friends.

"Thank you so much, Hinata and Shikamaru. I…I really love you guys." I say, squeezing them even tighter. We don't care that it's uncomfortable and too warm; we're just _content_.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara…" Kurenai-sensei finally speaks again after all this, interrupting our hug-moment and making us separate. "…You all pass. Congratulations!" She says with a huge smile on her face.

"…Pass what?" The three of us ask at the same time.

"You passed my Genin test. The Graduation exam was like a preliminary – it was to see if you were ready for your sensei's exam. If you guys had failed, you would have been sent back to the Academy. Though, this wasn't exactly the test it could have been. You see, I knew about Naruto the whole time, and the test was to see if you guys were able to accept him if he told his secret, which would have been his choice to tell, and you all passed." Kurenai-sensei says.

"WHAT? We could have been sent back to the Academy? And what if I _didn't_ tell my secret, then what?" I ask, surprised.

Hinata and Shikamaru look relieved that they're safe from being sent back. I definitely feel relieved that my secret's out to them and they still accept me, but I _do_ feel kind of used by Kurenai-sensei, but at the same time, I do understand where she was coming from about the whole 'trust' thing, now. We all understand this 'trust' now, and that we can count on each other for anything and everything.

"Then we would have had a different test tomorrow. We'll still have it, but it'll only be for training purposes rather than with the stipulation of going back. So, rather than telling you about it now, you guys don't have to worry about it until tomorrow." Kurenai-sensei says, and just waves it off with a smile.

"This is all fantastic news and all, but I still have one last question for Naruto because I'm a little confused." Shikamaru suddenly says, bringing the attention back to my reveal.

"What is it? Like I said, open book, especially now that you guys know this." I say, giving him and Hinata a small smile.

"You said you found out yesterday through the traitor Mizuki. Do you mean Mizuki-sensei from the Academy?" Shikamaru asks. Hinata looks interested, so I bet she had a similar question, too.

"…Yes. I guess I'll explain that quickly. I didn't actually pass the graduation exam because, for reasons I still don't know for sure, I can't perform the Clone Jutsu. So, after I failed, Mizuki- _sensei_ told me about a 'special' way to pass – to steal a scroll from the Hokage and deliver it to him. He said it was to show I have stealth and evasion skills. So, I brought him the scroll, only after learning a Jutsu from it.

"Long story short, Iruka-sensei came, told me that Mizuki was lying. Mizuki then told me about the Nine-Tails and then attacked Iruka and me. Iruka…took a huge shuriken to the back to protect me, and then I used the Shadow Clone Jutsu I learned from the scroll to protect Iruka. Iruka passed me, and here we are.

"I know I was an idiot to ever believe Mizuki, and that's why I promised myself to not ever fall for something like that again. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my comrades and my friends, just like I did when I protected Iruka after he saved me. I'm not going to be an idiot anymore with mediocre-at-best skills." I finish explaining my story.

"Oh." Shikamaru says, very shocked at what I went through yesterday. "Well, I'll protect you as well, Naruto. And you too, Hinata. You two are my friends." Shikamaru says.

"And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you two safe. You are the first people to truly believe in me and to trust me. What Naruto said earlier is right – my family betrayed me. But that's fine, because you two and Kurenai-sensei are my family, too." Hinata's words really get to me.

" _Family?_ " I whisper, completely amazed that someone could ever see _me_ as their family.

"Yes, Naruto. Family. Team Eight is now a family." Kurenai-sensei says with genuine care, and stands up. "Well, that's all I had planned for today. I'm truly happy we all shared those secrets with each other. I know it'll be awkward the first week or so knowing that we shared all this, but believe me, it'll all be worthwhile in the end. Tomorrow, we'll meet here at 8:00 AM to begin our first training session. So, I'll be going now and I'll-" I cut her off.

"Wait, sensei!" I shout, getting her attention before she leaves. "Old Man Teuchi said free ramen on the house for my team after our meeting today. Would…would you all like to join me for a bowl?" I ask, nervous. Sure I ate ramen with Hinata and Shikamaru once or twice before, but whenever I invited Sakura to ramen in the past she'd only insult me, hit me, or both...

"Sure! I'm kind of hungry, anyway. I had a light breakfast." Shikamaru says.

"I-I'd love to go, Naruto!" Hinata says, stuttering a little and obviously embarrassed because she is blushing a bit. Why would she be nervous? _I'm_ the one risking embarrassment, here!

"Alright. Let's think of this as our first family meal!" Kurenai-sensei says and gestures her arms for me to lead the way.

"Awesome! Here we come, delicious ramen, believe it!"

 **A/N: And that's the chapter! What did you guys think?**

 **To answer a question left in a review, this story will be Naruto-centric, but will definitely have character development for the other Teams. That won't happen for a while though, probably not until the mandatory Chunin Exams (which, hopefully, won't be that far away chapter-wise).**

 **I hope you don't mind what I made Shikamaru's secret. This story is not going to be a yaoi story, and I currently have no plans to pair Shikamaru up with anyone.**

 **I'd also like to mention the length of this chapter. Usually, I try to make chapters for my stories at least two-thousand words, and I usually have a hard time really surpassing that (my max I would estimate as three-thousand), this chapter being an exception. So, I wouldn't expect a chapter of this size too often (though, this story might be different than all my others – I'll just have to wait and see!).**

 **One last thing I'd like to point out is the Point-of-View I'm writing in. I always write in 1** **st** **-Person because I primarily write a story through dialogue while adding thoughts on the side. I might eventually try changing to 3** **rd** **-Person for fights and stuff, but I'll still primarily stick to 1** **st** **-Person.**

 **I do have one question, though. Do you guys think I am describing things too quickly? I think that's one of the flaws I have with writing in 1** **st** **-Person, that I rush everything. Do you guys think so – I would really like and appreciate your feedback.**

 **And with that, I think that's everything I wanted to say. And with that, I hope you all liked this chapter and will review! :)**


	3. The Test

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

 **A/N: There is no excuse for no updated in a year and four months. I apologize. I've barely written anything since the last update, but I finally think I'm back and able to write again. And with that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also, please review!**

"Well, that's all I had planned for today. I'm truly happy we all shared those secrets with each other. I know it'll be awkward the first week or so knowing that we shared all this, but believe me, it'll all be worthwhile in the end. Tomorrow, we'll meet here at 8:00 AM to begin our first training session." Kurenai-sensei tells us.

 **To Be a Ninja (Chapter 3)-The Test**

Well, to keep up with my promise of being a new Naruto, I'm actually here at our meeting spot a little early at 7:45 AM. I am not surprised to not be the only one there, but I _am_ a bit surprised that the only other one there is Kurenai-sensei.

"Good morning, Naruto." Kurenai-sensei waves to me when she sees me.

"Good morning, sensei." I greet and politely wave back. She's sitting where she was yesterday, calmly reading a book. I sit where I was sitting yesterday and wait for my teammates. "Whatcha reading?" I ask her, and she looks over her book to me.

"Don't tell him yet, but I'm learning how to play Shogi. My partner loves the game, and when I told him Shikamaru played, he gave me this book to start learning. I thought that if he ever wanted to play but his father was busy due to his shinobi duties, he might want to play with me sometime." Kurenai-sensei says, and this already brightens up my day!

"That's awesome, Kurenai-sensei! I won't tell him. But that's so nice of you!" I say, and she smiles at me before going back to the book, which I assume is either a rule book or a book with strategies or something.

We sit in silence after that. She reads, occasionally flipping the page and I just play with my kunai and shuriken in my pouches, just to pass the time. I am pretty bored. Maybe I should start bringing some sort of backpack to keep a book or two and some spare weapons and stuff. Medicine wouldn't hurt, either. Ohh…some instant ramen would be good, too. All we would need to do is boil some water and-

"Naruto! Kurenai-sensei!" I turn my head and see that Hinata has shown up.

"Oh, Hinata, am I glad to see you! Kurenai-sensei here keeps _terrible_ conversation!" I say, and Hinata laughs and sits next to me while Kurenai-sensei doesn't respond to my joke. "Anyway, Hinata, I have a dilemma and I think you'll be able to help." I say, and her face…gets a bit red in her cheeks. What?

"O-Oh! Sure! What is it?" She asks me, apparently a bit nervous. She's _always_ nervous, it seems. I just don't understand girls, I guess…

"I was thinking of things to bring with me on a travelling and training bag. When I got to my instant ramen, I thought it would be perfect except for the fact that I wouldn't be able to boil water. I mean, a match wouldn't be strong enough to actually create a large enough fire, and an actual fire would give our location away to any possible enemy ninja, and I can't think of what else to do!" I explain my dilemma.

"I can solve that issue." Kurenai-sensei says, looking above her book right at us.

"How so, sensei?" Hinata asks. I'm kind of glad she's as clueless as I am…

"That's for tomorrow's first training lesson. Don't worry about it yet." Kurenai-sensei tells us, closing both eyes and smiling gently. Why do I get the feeling she's going to just be putting our questions off like that _a lot_?

"Don't worry about what?" I suddenly hear the voice of our up-to-now missing teammate.

"Shikamaru! We just trying to figure out how to make ramen while on missions, but Kurenai-sensei'll tell us tomorrow during training!" I say excited that the whole Team Eight is here now and that we can soon get started on our original test thing.

"…What a drag. Why do you always put everything off, sensei? It's a simple answer, isn't it? Why wait to tell us?" Shikamaru asks, and I'm glad he agrees with me about her putting everything off.

"It's actually quite complicated. The reason I put things off like you say is because telling you guys this will distract you from the test. I understand curiosity can be distracting, but not telling you anything is a bit less distracting then mentioning it and then leaving you unfulfilled. Trust me, tomorrow. And, with that in mind, it's time to start." Kurenai-sensei explains, and gets up off the ground after putting her Shogi book away in her bag.

"What was the test you had planned for us yesterday, sensei?" Hinata asks.

"Well, pretty much, you guys have to beat me in a three-on-one spar. Now, I'm a Jonin, so I will obviously not be going my full strength physically, but I won't be going too easy in strategy and otherwise. And you guys will have the advantage: I will give you guys five minutes to plan out a strategy and I give you my word that I will not eavesdrop. The reason for this is because a team should know each other's strengths and weaknesses, and in this case I am an enemy and I want you to treat me as such and to surprise me like you would a real enemy." Kurenai-sensei explains the test, and it's making sense so far.

"And i-if we don't beat you, w-what happens?" Hinata asks, nervous. We all know the _original_ consequence of failing this test.

"Nothing. Like I said, you guys passed the real graduation test and I have already notified the Hokage that you guys passed. But I want you guys to take this as if you would be sent back to the Academy if you lost. And with that in mind, come at me as if I was a real enemy ninja, come at me with the intent to kill. Now, I leave you guys for those five minutes so you can plan. Good luck, guys." Kurenai-sensei says and suddenly body flickers out of here.

"Uhh, any plans, guys?" I ask after a few moments of us just staring at each other.

"Yes. I started planning as soon as she said we had to spar. And luckily you guys discussed some of your jutsu during the meeting yesterday. We're going to need Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu and Transformation Jutsu, Hinata's Byakugan and Gentle Fist, and my Shadow possession Jutsu. Now, here's what we'll do…" Shikamaru starts explaining his plan.

* * *

"You guys got it?" Shikamaru asks us after explaining his _awesome_ plan. Man, even if we didn't pass yesterday, I _still_ wouldn't be worried about this because this guy is _smart_!

"Believe it!" I say, and Hinata also says she understands.

"Alright, guys! It's time to start!" Kurenai-sensei shouts at us from quite a-ways down the field from us. "Come at me!" She shouts, immediately going into her battle stance.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activates her kekkei-genkai and takes a breath before charging in at our sensei with us following.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I shout as we run and make a hundred clones. As soon as Hinata engages Kurenai-sensei in a Taijutsu battle, my clones start jumping in and attacking all around our sensei, making her struggle and barely able to keep up.

My eyes can barely keep up at the speed Kurenai-sensei and Hinata are going at. All I can really make out are rapid flashes of chakra from when Kurenai-sensei blocks Hinata's Gentle Fist attacks. To make things even harder for Kurenai-sensei, my clones and I start throwing shuriken and kunai at her, and…it becomes too much to her. She slips, and she gets hit with a kunai and then Hinata hits her again with her Gentle Fist.

"Eight Trigrams, Two Palm! Four Palm! Eight Palm! Sixteen Palm! Thirty-Two Palm! Sixty-Four Palm!" Hinata shouts, hitting more and more of our sensei's chakra points to seal off her chakra network. Once Hinata is done, Kurenai-sensei falls to the floor…and suddenly poofs away and is replaced by a log.

"Substitution Jutsu! Damn it!" Shikamaru shouts, about to go in for his diversion.

"I wasn't expecting that. Your clones really can overpower someone, Naruto. And Hinata, great job of taking advantage of the tiniest opening already. And Shikamaru, I know what the coup de grace was supposed to be as you're a long-distance fighter, so we need to develop your close-range skills because you were basically a spectator and a sitting duck – you were too distracted waiting for our opening that you weren't checking for any clones I might have made or any possible enemy ninja if we were out on a mission." Kurenai-sensei says, noticeably breathing slightly heavier.

Hinata looks over to me and I nod…

I look over to Shikamaru and he nods…

Time to _really_ put our plan in action!

For this to work, I call up even more clones and most of them charge at Kurenai-sensei. Hinata charges at her as well. They go around from behind her, making Kurenai-sensei turn away from me. The rest of my clones join me and Shikamaru. This is it, the distraction that we need!

We both make our handsigns and perform the Jutsu. We look over each other and we're _perfect_!

He has used the transformation jutsu and turned into _me_ , and I used the shadow clone jutsu and transformation jutsu to make a clone that turned into _him_. As Kurenai wasn't looking at us, she won't know who we actually are.

Shikamaru (as me), myself, and the rest of my clones except the Shikamaru-clone charge at her as well. Meanwhile, my Shika-clone gets into position to pretend to do Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu. Shika-clone makes the correct handsign and run towards Kurenai where she can _barely_ see him out of her peripheral vision, making her think he doesn't think she can see him. Where he's standing is _inside_ a huge shadow cast by the tree she is in fighting my clones; so he doesn't even have to pretend to make a shadow because she knows she is _caught_.

"Shunshin!" Kurenai shouts and I can see my clone jump when he feels a hand on his shoulder and a knife to his neck. "I told, Shikamaru. You don't leave yourself a sitting duck. This time, it would've gotten you killed. If-" Kurenai stops talking and freezes. Her face is one of surprise and momentary fear before it switches to a smile.

 _YES!_

"We win, Sensei." I hear in _my_ voice. Shikamaru as me walks forward, hands still in the handsign. "Call them off, Naruto." He says to me.

It's _really_ bizarre to hear commands to me in my own voice, but I do what he says and I dispel all my shadow clones, including the one that Kurenai-sensei has trapped.

 _Ugh…_

My head starts to _hurt_ and I feel like I'm going to puke. The feeling only lasts for a few seconds, and as the feeling passes Shikamaru releases Kurenai from the shadow possession and also transforms back into himself. Hinata walks up beside Shikamaru, and Kurenai-sensei rises to her feet and smirks at all of us.

"Nicely done, team. I'm not going to lie, I didn't see that plan coming. However, Imust let you know that I did see the whole thing but I did play along to your plan. Because I know your skills, I was able to figure out what you were trying to do as we went along. And I must say that I am quite impressed with your plans. Especially because you came up with that in only five minutes – fantastic!" Kurenai-sensei says.

"Um…it was-it was all Shikamaru, sensei. He came up with the plan. Naruto and I didn't know what to do." Hinata speaks up, and she is very much correct.

"That is true, sensei. All Hinata and I did was follow his plan. He gets the credit." I say, giving credit where credit is due.

"I understand. But you guys are incorrect." Kurenai-sensei says, making all three of us look at her, confused.

"What do you mean, sensei?" I ask, and I see Hinata and Shikamaru nodding slightly to my question.

"I mean that no single person takes credit for a success; likewise, no single person takes blame for a failure. In a team, it's all or nothing. You are a team; you all deserve the credit for pulling it off. If you hadn't done your jutsus correctly, you would have failed, right? Shikamaru only had one part of the plan. You all contributed equally. Remember this. A team is not just a group of people; a team is a whole made of parts who need the other to fully function. " Kurenai-sensei says, and that makes me happy. To know that the four of us, Kurenai-sensei included, need each other makes me feel special.

"Thank you, Sensei." I say, and they all look at me. "What you said proves that we're a family. Like…we're all important. So, thank you." I say, and Shikamaru and Hinata walk toward me. The put their hands on my shoulder reassuringly – I think they understand that I haven't really been made to feel _special_ that much in my life. I also put my hand on Hinata's shoulder, because I get the feeling she feels the same way because of what she told us yesterday about her and her family.

"Part of our training will not just include ninja-training. I want to instill in you all what I feel to be the most important aspects of relationships in life. Trust, friendship, comradery. What you do later in your ninja careers could be anything, but if you ever have teams of Genin of your own, I wish for these to also be passed down. I don't mean to sound conceited, but my sensei when I was a Genin was very wise, and I believe his views are truly beneficial to the team dynamic." Kurenai-sensei explains.

"Yeah, that makes sense, sensei. You said that the Lord Third changed the teams last-minute, correct? And that it might have been because of our friendships? Well if that's true then what you're saying makes perfect sense. People who are closer and are friends will do much better working together than two people who dislike each other. And the whole thing when a whole team either succeeds or fails is good because it doesn't cast anyone out. I like that." Shikamaru speaks up.

"Yeah, that's a really good philosophy, Kurenai-sensei. Thank you for teaching it to us." Hinata says.

"Yeah, thanks!" I say, expressing my appreciation for the lesson.

During the academy, I never really payed attention to or cared so much about this kind of stuff. I only cared about technique and power and jutsu, never the stuff on politics and village dynamics or history and all that kind of stuff. But hearing that I am on this team because we're friends and hearing Kurenai-sensei's explanation makes this resonate with me. I'm going to have a more open mind to all this stuff!

"Hey, sensei! Did we pass?" Shikamaru asks suddenly, and I remember what the original purpose was this for!

"If this was the test, I would say you all still would have passed. Congratulations!" Kurenai-sensei says, giving us a thumbs-up! "And for today, we're done. You guys have the rest of the day to yourselves. Tomorrow we begin our training. See you all tomorrow!" Kurenai-sensei says before waving goodbye and Body-Flickering somewhere else.

"Well then, what do you guys wanna do?" Hinata asks, and I have an idea!

"How about we go cloud-watching with Shikamaru?" I suggest, and Shikamaru and Hinata smile.

"I would love some company cloud-watching!" Shikamaru says, really excited!

"All right then! Let's go!" Hinata says, and we all head off to the Nara compound.

 **A/N: Like I said at the beginning A/N, there really is no excuse for my lack of writing. Of course school was a factor, but it should not have prevented me from writing for 1.33 years. I think I am back though, and I can update at (relatively) regular intervals.**

 **Now, with regards to this chapter, I could not remember at all what my original plan for the fight was that I came up with over a year ago. I had only the very first part of it already written, so I hope that what I came up with was decent.**

 **Also, I feel that I am making this story really cheesy and stuff. To be honest, I'm not sure whether I like it or not. But that's what Naruto is, isn't it? It's full of this cheesy teamwork stuff and I like it in the show, but reading/writing it? I'm not sure, tell me what you think!**

 **I feel like I also rushed the fight scene; I have a feeling fight scenes are not going to be the best coming from me. I am more of a story kind of writer, not action. Still, fights will be important but don't expect long masterpieces if/when it ever comes to that.**

 **Over the past 1.33 years, I still have not come up with an end goal for this story in mind. I have thought of several individual plot elements and character stuff (which I have written down!), but I** _ **highly**_ **doubt this will span all the way to the Obito stuff and whatnot like the full story goes. If I had to give a rough estimate, this story will most likely have a** _ **maximum**_ **of material up to where Part I ended.**

 **Another question: Is there anything you guys specifically want to see in this story? Any suggestions or predictions? I appreciate all feedback and reviews, and I believe they will help a lot with this story especially.**

 **One last thing, happy holidays! I tried really hard to get this chapter finished before the holidays, and I did it! I really hope you all have a great holiday and stay safe. 3**

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter! Hope you all liked it! And, remember, don't forget to review!**


	4. A Change of Pace

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

 **A/N: (Again, sorry for the wait. I think updates will just be months apart from each other…) Trying something different here. I've been thinking up some more character plots and interactions, and I'm thinking that instead of doing what I've been doing so far, I'll start switching it up. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Also, please review!**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"How about we go cloud-watching with Shikamaru?" I suggest, and Shikamaru and Hinata smile.

"I would love some company cloud-watching!" Shikamaru says, really excited!

"All right then! Let's go!" Hinata says, and we all head off to the Nara compound.

 **To Be a Ninja (Chapter 4)-A Change of Pace**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Sasuke!" I hear a distance away to me but quickly approaching.

 _Ugh._

Why does she have to be so annoying? Can't Sakura get the hint that I'm just not into her? I'm not attracted to people who just fawn or obsess over another person. It makes you look weak and pathetic. I do not like weak and pathetic.

"Is it going to be like this every day?" Shino asks, who was silently sitting beside me until now.

"I hope not." Is all I say.

I don't even like _speaking_ to Sakura. Shino I can handle speaking to in small doses – he's a competent shinobi from one of the strongest clans in the Leaf. He won't stand in my way of killing _him_.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Sakura says and sits _right_ next to me. She's wearing this perfume that I do _not_ find pleasant.

"Sakura, perfume could make you obvious to enemy shinobi. You shouldn't wear any from now on." Shino says, and I smirk lightly under my crossed arms which cover my face. I am slowly starting to like him already.

"Don't you like it, Sasuke?" Sakura asks, as if ignoring what Shino says. I don't respond to her. I won't respond to her if she's always going to be like this.

She's going to get us killed, won't she?

Why did I even have to be placed on a team with her? I would rather be with _Naruto_ then her. He at least _wants_ to be strong. Dead-lasts can improve. Sakura? She just wants to kiss and 'date' me. She thinks she loves me and she doesn't even _know_ me – she doesn't know a single thing about _me_. That kind of obsession can't be fixed. And book-smarts will only get you so far as a shinobi. She better wake the fuck up.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, with the occasional grunt of annoyance from Sakura as we wait for Kakashi-sensei, who is already fifteen minutes late.

"God, where is he? What kind of a sensei is he to be late on our first day?" Sakura yells, and my eyes close from her loudness.

"If you keep that up, I might not be your sensei at all." My eyes widen as I hear that whispered into Sakura's (and mine due to her being inappropriately close to me) ear.

We all turn around and see Kakashi-sensei looking down at a book, _Makeout Summers_. I smirk slightly as I realize he's reading one of those pornography books – Shisui snuck one from the _Makeout_ series back to the Uchiha compound once. I didn't understand it back then, but now that I do it's a little amusing while he's reading porn while scaring the shit out of Sakura.

"And for your information, my pet rock was gaining some weight and he needed to be taken for a walk. He's a lazy rock. That's why I was late." Kakashi-sensei says with a serious tone, and I am able to avoid laughing out loud but it's actually very funny.

I'm going to like him, I think. He's strong too – he snuck up on us without any of us noticing, has funny excuses, and scares Sakura. What else could be better?

"S-sorry, K-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura stammers, and Shino doesn't have any visible expressions – his glasses and his collar block almost everything.

"Rule One of being a shinobi: don't whine. I gave you orders to meet me here at a certain time - follow them. I don't care if I don't arrive for three more hours – do what I say. Part of being a shinobi means following your superior's orders. Is that understood?" He asks us, serious.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." We all say, and Kakashi's eyes soften and I can see his lips smiling through his mask.

"Good. Let's begin. Your task – get these from me. Whoever does passes. Whoever doesn't fails and will get sent back to the academy." He says and holds up two bells.

* * *

"Go!" Kakashi-sensei says after he finished explaining the test to us.

"Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu!" I say and blow a huge fireball at him, but he easily dodges it.

"Is that it? Come on. I would think an _Uchiha_ would be able to grab a bell." Kakasi-sensei says, and I am immediately angry, but I try to calm myself.

This is part of the test. He's testing to see if I can keep my cool. I'm not going to fall for it, sensei!

I throw shuriken and kunai from him, using my speed to go all around so the weapons pelt him from all around. They all collide and I smirk before he turns into a puff of smoke and is replaced by a log.

"Fucking substitution…" I mumble below my breath.

"Sasuke!" Shino yells at me, grabbing my attention.

"What?" I growl at him. He's wasting my time talking to him!

"Don't you get it? He's trying to make us compete with each other. That's why he only had two bells for the three of us. That's a part of the test – to see past it and to work together!" Shino says, and I look at him for a few seconds.

"Fine. What's you plan?" I say, and he motions for Sakura and me to come over to him.

"Okay. Sasuke, I hope you have more weapons. Sakura, I know your taijutsu is decent. And I have my clan's jutsu. Once Kakashi tries to dodge all of Sasuke's weapons, I will track him and corner him while Sakura delivers the final blows. Ready?" Shino explains.

"What jutsu do you have to corner him?" I ask.

"You'll see." Shino says raises his arms. "Go!"

* * *

"Well, well, well. You guys actually did it. The first team to ever pass my test. And I honestly thought you guys would be too self-absorbed to do it, especially you Sasuke. I am very pleasantly surprised." Kakashi-sensei says, smiling through his mask.

"What's the supposed to mean? And we didn't even get the bells." Sakura screams at him.

"It means exactly what I said. The test had nothing to do with the bells. Why were you guys placed on a team? To try to teach you all exactly what Shino said. Teamwork. That was the test – to somehow get you three to work together. Though I will admit I am surprised that Shino suggested it." Kakashi-sensei says.

"Why is that so, sensei? The Aburame clan is all about working together." Shino says.

"That I'm aware of. But your Academy reports don't show that – you've always been reclusive and rarely uttered a word. Same goes for you, Sasuke. And Sakura has shown many instances of arrogance in the Academy when it came to reports and written tests, but with a lack of ninjutsu which Sasuke and Shino excel in. All these balance out but we tested teamwork. And it really does please me to say you passed! You are now Leaf shinobi." Kakashi-sensei explains.

"Shino…what the hell were those things? Were those _bugs_ in you?" I ask, somewhat disturbed. I've never heard of anything like that before.

"Yes. The Aburame are insect breeders." Shino says, holding out his hand as a single insect flies out and lands in his palm. "I can control them with my chakra. I have several kinds of bugs. We all share my chakra network, and I can feel it when they sense an enemy, die, get hurt, or hurt an enemy." He continues explaining.

"Eww." Sakura says on a whim. All three of us immediately look at her, and I am angry with her.

"Sakura! It may seem odd to you but the Aburame contain some of the Leaf's most powerful shinobi, and I have known them to be some of the nicest people around. You cannot judge their jutsu just because it seems odd to you. Shino is your teammate. And you can bet that those bugs will save your life eventually. Will you think they're so gross then?" Kakashi-sensei scolds, and Shino looks exactly the same – I can't tell if that upset him or not.

She is such a fucking child. Goddamn. The longer this day goes on the more I dislike her. What kind of kunoichi is she?

' _She isn't one.'_ I can't help but think.

"Anything you want to say, Sasuke? You've been quiet since you guys passed." Kakashi-sensei asks me.

For the sake of the team…

"Good plan, Shino. I guess I can't just assume I can do everything on my own. Thank you." I say, looking down at the ground on not him. I glance my eyes over to him though and I seem him nod slightly.

This is twice in two days I've had to swallow my pride. The first time was with Naruto when Sakura hit him for no reason and I apologized for her. And now, to try to make Shino feel better in case Sakura hurt his feelings. Why is it always Sakura causing me to do this?

"And with that, that's it for today. Tomorrow we will begin training and doing missions. Get here at 7 AM tomorrow. I won't be here until 8:30. What are you going to do?" Kakashi-sensei says. We're all silent as he says happily, "That's right. You'll be here at 7. I'll know if you're not. So long." Kakashi-sensei finishes and raises two fingers to his forehead and body-flickers out of here.

"See you guys tomorrow morning. Good afternoon." Shino says before walking away, not waiting for a response.

"Sasuke…!" Sakura says, scooting closer to me again making me inwardly cringe.

"Bye, Sakura." I quickly say and start walking away in the same direction of Shino, but only faster as to get away from the pink nuisance.

 _Ugh. I can still smell that awful perfume. I hope it's not in my clothes. Fuck._

* * *

 **Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

"Well, here we are." I say as I show Naruto and Hinata the Nara compound.

"It's v-very nice, Sh-Shkamaru." Hinata says, obviously nervous.

"Yeah, man! It's so big!" Naruto yells, excited. I should start wearing earplugs – that boy is going to make me deaf.

We walk up to the entrance to my family's house and I open the door.

"Mom, I'm home. My team is with me!" I shout as we take off our shoes.

"Wow…" Naruto says softly, looking all around at the vases and paintings my mother made and has up as decorations. As a civilian now, my mother took up art as a way to distract herself when Dad is away on dangerous missions, and also to sell to the village once she got compliments from her friends.

Naruto's never been here before; we used to hang out at the park where the children go or just walk around the village. We never actually been to the other's house.

I'm curious about Naruto's apartment. I know he lives in one of the apartments designated for older orphans. When I was a child, I helped build them with my father. The Leaf is always building more – the village often takes in orphans from other villages and areas too, mostly from random encounters on missions.

The apartments they live in are small, but they have good plumbing and basic electricity. The apartments are adequate for living, but I can't imagine they are the best places to spend your days. Especially when compared to the size of a clan household in a compound, they make you realize just how small they are.

At least the village treats its orphans right – decent housing, monthly stipends for groceries, access to public services like medical care and library. I've heard things from my Dad about other villages and countries – some just toss them into a run-down house practically falling apart at a very young age. They survive, but it's not a way to live. It makes me happy to know that the Hidden Leaf cares about all its citizens and residents and doesn't leave anyone out in the cold.

"Shikamaru, your house is very nice! I love the paintings!" Hinata says, excited.

I've noticed something with her already – when she's excited or passionate, she doesn't stutter. But when she's placed in a new situation or likes something that Naruto had just done (her crush is already beyond obvious…I wonder how Naruto hasn't noticed it yet), that's when she stutters.

"Thanks guys. My mom painted them and made the vases." I say. I wonder if the Hyugas hang any decorations…

"Shikamaru? Sorry, honey, I was just putting laundry away upstairs. Ahh! You guys must be Shikamaru's teammates!" Mom says, walking down the stairs and looking at us.

"Yeah! Hello, Mrs. Nara. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto says, _loudly_ , and holds out his hand. My mother shakes it and Hinata holds out her hand as well.

"I'm H-Hinata Hy-Hyuga, ma'am." Hinata stutters. My mother shakes her hand too.

"Nice to meet you both! I'm Yoshino Nara. And you have such great manners – maybe you can teach my lazy son something about them!" Mom says, making me groan. What a drag.

"Well, Mom, we're going to go cloud watching." I say and we start walking out toward my back door into the field of the Nara compound.

"Would you like to stay for dinner when it's done, Hinata and Naruto?" My mother asks them.

"Hell yeah! Sounds great!" Naruto shouts, then covers his mouth quickly.

Damn it, Naruto…

"Heh, S-Sorry, Mrs. Nara…" Naruto trails off, sweat-dropping with his arm behind his neck.

"That's quite alright, Naruto. It's okay. And you, Hinata?" My mother smiles and waves him off with a light chuckle. If that was _me_ …

What the _hell_? Whenever I say anything like that she starts screaming at me to clean my mouth out. What a drag. That's not fair…

"S-sure, th-thanks." Hinata stutters. We're going to help her overcome that – we know it's because of how her clan treats her. She's going to show them that they're wrong about her, that she is a great shinobi and worthy to be the Hyuga heiress.

"Alright, I'll let you guys know when it's done. Have fun!" Mom says, and we walk outside onto the grass and lay under my favorite shady tree.

* * *

"Thanks again for the delicious meal, Mr. and Mrs. Nara!" Naruto says, waiting for Hinata by the door. It's pretty late and they have to get going. My Dad came home a few minutes before Mom came out and told us dinner was ready.

"Yeah, thank you both very much." Hinata says, surprisingly not stuttering.

"You're very welcome. Any friends or teammates of Shikamaru's is always welcome here." Mom says, and I smile. I'm really glad she and Dad like my teammates.

"Bye Hinata, Naruto. See you at training tomorrow!" I say, and they wave at me before getting their shoes and leaving.

"I'm glad you like your teammates, Shikamaru." My Dad says to me, and I turn to him.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I?" I inquire. My Dad pulls out the Shogi set from the cabinet behind him.

"No reason in particular. It's just that you've always spent time with Choji and Ino – there were going to be your teammates up until two days ago when Lord Third changed the team composition. I wasn't aware you had other close friends." My Dad says, and we begin our Shogi match when he makes the first move.

"I was only friends with Naruto, mostly. Hinata and I knew each other and were civil, but we weren't really friends until yesterday. But Hinata was very close with Naruto as well. Kurenai-sensei says it's because of our friendship with Naruto that we were placed on a team together." I explain to Dad.

"Also, Shikamaru, I'm very proud of you. Kurenai told me about you guys passing the test." He says, and I freeze. Did she tell him I'm gay?

"She did?" I hide the nervousness in my voice.

"Yes. I'm happy you didn't think badly of Naruto for his secret. He's the reason the village is even still around today. So many people just don't understand it. I'm proud that you are sticking by your friend." Dad says, and I inwardly sigh in relief. Then I smile.

"Thanks Dad. I only want what's best for my friends and my team." I say, and he hums in response before we continue our game in silence.

* * *

 **Hinata's P.O.V.**

"Alright guys, let me explain how our training is going to go. Most days there will be a structure of Physical Training, followed by a lunch break, then Instruction of Jutsu and other skills, and then finally at least one mission. Physical Training will involve increasing stamina, improving chakra control, and increasing pain tolerance. The Instruction half could vary greatly – we will have to take that day by day, student by student. And today we will do our first D-Rank mission. Any questions? Alright, let's get up." Kurenai-sensei asks and orders.

Physical Training? I know I'm gonna be the worst here. I always tire so easily when training with my dad and Neji…

I look over to Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto looks excited to begin training, and Shikamaru just looks bored. At least they don't look _scared_ like me.

I'm so pathetic…

"I must apologize in advance. My Physical Training regimen tends to be really tough, especially right out of the academy. Don't get discouraged. That's the purpose of all this – to train you to get to the level expected." Kurenai-sensei says and it makes me feel a little better. "To warm-up: Run and race each other around the entire training feel three times. There is no prize, but friendly competition always is good for improving. And if you don't try your best and just slack off," she pauses and smirks at Shikamaru, "then you will get an extra two laps. Begin!" She shout and snaps her fingers and we all start running.

Naruto takes the lead rather quickly, and Shikamaru and I are running alongside each other. Shikamaru and I look at each other, and I know what he's thinking – Naruto is too fast for us. It must be because of the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him; that's probably why he can make so many shadow clones.

* * *

After about a two laps, I start slowing down a lot. Naruto has already finished, and Shikamaru is quite a ways ahead of me now.

 _I'm so slow…_

I try to fight back the tears that are coming to my eyes. I'm the weakest member of my team. My family was right. I'll never be good enough to be the Hyuga clan heiress. My sister is four years younger than me and she'll be able to beat me soon. I'm not even a match against Neji, and I know he hates me because he'll never be heir because he's part of the branch family.

I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry Neji.

I continue to run as I silently sob. I know I'm slowing down even more, being harder to breathe as I cry. Another thing I'm screwing up. I screw up so bad I become a crybaby then I screw up even more.

"Hey, Hinata, are you okay?" I feel a gentle hold on my shoulders and I look up to see Kurenai-sensei.

"S-sorry, sensei." I say while trying to stop crying. "I'm being stupid. I'm not slacking off, honest." I try to convince her because I'm really not slacking off, and two more laps will just make me feel even more worthless than I already am.

"Don't worry about that. Why were you crying?" Kurenai-sensei's voice is soft and caring.

"I-I don't know…it's just that…I'm so slow compared to the rest of this team. Naruto was done so long ago, and Shikamaru is almost done. I'm so slow and weak – my family was right and I'll only drag you all down." I say, my face toward the ground trying not to cry again.

"Hinata, please don't say that. It's only day one of training. That's why we're training – to get everyone stronger. Don't look at is as if you are bad – just see it as how much you can and will improve! I know this mindset your family put in you is hard to break, and that's something we're going to work on. It might be even harder than your shinobi training. But we're in this together Hinata. Now here," She says and puts her hands on my cheeks and I suddenly feel better. My eyes and nose do not feel like they've been crying. "It's a small genjutsu I came up with to mask the effects of crying. Finish your lap and we'll take our lunch break, okay?" Kurenai sensei body-flickers back to where she was near Naruto, and I see Shikamaru just about done with the lap. I take a deep breath and begin running again.

Thank you, Kurenai-sensei…

* * *

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

We just finished our lunch break. I was going to have a cup of ramen, but a certain _sensei_ of mine says " _Ramen can't be the only thing you eat, Naruto. Here, eat this,_ " and then gives me a bento full of salad, rice, and dressing. It was actually quite good! (Not that I'll admit it!)

…Maybe I should cut back on the ramen a little. _Just a little, though!_

I won't ask Hinata about why she was crying earlier during the warm-up. I'm just happy that Kurenai-sensei was able to help her feel better.

"Alright, team. Today's instruction will begin with something you all have – elemental affinities. Every person's chakra has at least one element that the chakra can imitate and manipulate. For example, my elemental affinity is fire," she says and blows some fire out of her mouth like a baby dragon, "and I want to know your affinities. Most people only have one element, but some people have two, and current Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone Village is the only known shinobi to have three elemental affinities. We find them out by using these." She says and pulls put some yellow paper from her pocket. "These are chakra litmus papers – when you feed some chakra into them it tells you your affinity depending on how the paper reacts." She finishes and hands us each a slice of paper. "Shikamaru, feed some chakra into the paper." She commands, and I look at the paper in his hands.

"Okay…" Shikamaru trails off and it immediately falls to bits. "Uhh…was that supposed to happen?" He asks, and Kurenai-sensei nods.

"Yes – it means you have an Earth elemental affinity. I know only two Earth-style techniques, but I have some colleagues who use Earth and they should be able to provide me some techniques to teach you." Kureani-sensei says and smiles at Shikamaru, who looks pleased. "Now you, Naruto." She says to me.

I feed chakra into my paper and it starts to split into two halves and then both halves become _soaked_ and droop.

"Interesting, Naruto. You seem to have two elemental affinities – Water and Wind. Water-style users are not too common in the Land of Fire, and Wind-style users are really rare. The only other Wind user in the village is my partner. I'll ask him if he has any scrolls of Wind techniques, because I unfortunately am unable to do any Wind manipulation." Kurenai-sensei tells me and I don't know why, but I feel special. Both my affinities are uncommon? Hahaha I'm one of a kind! "Your turn, Hinata."

Hinata holds her paper up and it crinkles inward on itself in the center.

"Very good, Hinata. You have a Lightning elemental affinity. Fire and Lightning are the most common here in the Land of Fire, and I know several Lightning-style jutsu and know many other shinobi that use Lightning." She says and pauses momentarily.

"No, I am not going to be training any of you in nature transformations yet. They require chakra control way beyond any of your skill levels yet. But I did this as our first thing because one, I wanted to know what they were so I have time to begin finding techniques and/or other shinobi to train you when we do start nature transformations. Two, it is always good to know this kind of stuff about yourself period." She pauses again.

"Now, let's learn a very useful technique that also doubles as a chakra-control exercise. Tree walking! Tree walking involves manipulating the chakra in your feet and legs so you are able to walk up any solid surface at any angle, not just trees, but walls and ceilings too. Watch," Kurenai-sensei starts walking up the tree next to her and it's _freaking amazing_!

"I do not expect any of you to master this today. I expect it to take at least a few days. However, I also expect you to train on your own as well, not just when we meet up. You have to have discipline to practice yourselves to make sure you don't lose anything. Chakra control is like a muscle – if you stop working it out it will atrophy. You need to be motivated to continue working on everything you learn.

"And I have one last thing to say before you guys start practicing this technique. Hinata, I ask you to refrain from using your Byakugan during these training sessions unless one, I specifically tell you to use it, or two, if you suspect there is some sort of enemy or presence that isn't supposed to be here – I'd rather you turn it on and be wrong than to have any of us get hurt from an enemy I couldn't detect. I trust you to be honest with this request. I ask you to not use it because I want you to try learning these techniques without seeing the chakra manipulation; I want you to figure it out for yourself. Understood?" Kurenai-sensei explains to Hinata.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Hinata says, nodding.

"Alright. I will be watching you guys practice. After an hour and a half you will explain to me what you have learned, what you are feeling in your feet, and then we will go on our first mission. Good luck!" Kurenai-sensei tells us.

* * *

"Okay, Shikamaru. Demonstrate to me what you have learned and explain it to me." Kurenai-sensei says.

" _Ugh…_ Okay, this is all I got." Shikamaru grumbles and takes a step up the tree and he gets his second foot on the trunk before falling on his back. "What I'm feeling as I do this is the gravity constantly pulling me down. I'm trying to channel enough chakra in my feet to counteract it but it's not enough so far." Shikamaru says.

That's what he's feeling? I guess I'm doing it wrong. He _is_ the genius after all. I mean, in my feet-

"Naruto. Your turn." Kurenai calls me up.

I head to the tree. I place my foot onto the trunk, and I _know_ I'm feeling a swirl of chakra in my foot. It's not meshing with the trunk.

"This is all I can do sensei. In my foot, there's like a whirlpool of chakra. The trunk of the tree just isn't mixing with it. I'm somewhat able to get it like the tree," I demonstrate by trying to kick the tree and my foot staying attached a bit before coming off, "but not yet. But I'm probably overthinking this." I finish up and take my foot off the tree.

"Alright. Hinata, you're up. I saved you for last because you probably have the most experience with chakra manipulation based on your family's jutsu." Kurenai calls our last teammate up.

She takes a deep breath before starting. "Okay, umm, I can do, um, this." She says hesitantly before stepping onto the tree and holding herself there for only a few seconds before audibly straining and letting herself down. "What I felt was, um, pretty much what Naruto said. My chakra and the tree's aren't mixing properly, and I have to mold my chakra in a way to fit with the tree's, like a jigsaw puzzle." Hinata explpains before sitting back down.

She…felt what I felt?

"Okay, team. The reason for this is because I'm not just letting you swim blindly. Yes – I threw you in with no direction, but these talks let you guys discuss your ideas before just giving you the answer. Now, Naruto and Hinata were spot-on. Surface-walking is all one big jigsaw puzzle with chakra – you need to be able to control your chakra enough to mold it so it can meld with another surface. What Shikamaru says is not wrong – gravity is naturally opposing you, but when the chakra melds it's like you become part of the thing you are walking on, in this case a tree is stationed on the floor so gravity passes through you.

"Shikamaru, it seems to me you may be lacking in your own chakra awareness. Did you feel that in your feet and neglect to mention it or just not feel it at all?" She asks.

"I didn't feel it, sensei." He admits, looking bored but still paying attention.

"I see. I would like you to ask your parents tonight on exercises you can do to improve this. You will need to work on this at home. But don't be discouraged. Many students have this issue – I did when I was younger as well. Again, don't be discouraged."Kurenai finishes.

"Yes, sensei." Shikamaru says and nods at her.

"Alright. Let's finish this day off with our first D-Rank mission. Let's all head to the missions office."

* * *

"Ahh, Team 8. Here for a mission?" Old Man Hokage says, smiling at us.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. Is there anything for us?" She asks, respectfully.

"As a matter of fact, one just came in that I think would be perfect for your team. Team 8, this is your mission: the refrigerator at the Konoha Orphanage broke last night and all the food has rotten. There is a repairman there right now, but nobody is able to go shopping for new food as two caretakers got food-poisoning this morning when they had an early breakfast. Your job will be to buy the groceries on this list. You will bring this paper to the market and they will credit the bill to the Orphanage. Any questions?"

"No, sir!" I hear my teammates say. I am looking at the ground slightly.

I haven't been to the Orphanage in a few years. I…don't like thinking about that place much. The place was very nice – provided good food, places to sleep, and everything a child needs. But I don't like remembering myself so young, without a family.

I _did_ have a best friend though. Heba Santiro. When I was only about six or seven though he got adopted. I was of course so happy for him – just because I wasn't doesn't mean I didn't want him to be. But I haven't seen him since we hugged goodbye when he was taken to live with his new parents. I don't even know if he still lives in the Leaf. But when Iruka-sensei told Takeshi Sato his teammates and a Heba was mentioned, I don't know, I guess I didn't _want_ it to be him because I didn't have any friends for so long since he left, and I didn't want to remember it.

But now we're heading back to the orphanage after we buy some food. I want to help the kids though, no matter how uncomfortable I may be. The children there are the priority.

* * *

"Ah, thank you so much! Here, bring the groceries over here!" The caretaker says. I don't recognize her – she must have started working there after I left.

"Kala, can you come out here? Some nice ninja have brought our groceries!" My heart thumps in my chest as one of the nicest women I have ever met comes out.

"Thank you guys so – Naruto?" She recognizes me instantly and comes and hugs me, causing me to blush in front of my teammates. "I'm so glad to see you're doing well, Naruto. Thank you all for bringing the groceries. The children were getting hungry. The repairman just left, so the food will not spoil. Where is the mission slip?" Kala asks, and Kurenai-sensei hands it over.

"The receipt is in one of the bags. We're happy to help the children." She says, and Kala signs the paper and hands it back to Kurenai-sensei.

"Well, we have to report back to the Hokage now. Let's go team." We turn and in the corner of my eye I see some blue out of the corner of my eye and I gasp.

"Wait…Kala, is...is that little Takato?" I ask, staring at the laughing and walking toddler. There's no way I would forget a baby with _blue_ colored hair.

"Yes, Naruto. He's doing so much better now. It was touch-and-go for a few months, but he's healthy now." She smiles at me. I smile and nod at her, and my team leaves the Orphanage on our way back to the missions office.

"Naruto…?" Shikamaru asks after we exit.

"You guys know how I grew up here. A few days before I aged out and moved into my apartment now, there was a sick baby under care here. There was nothing the hospital could do for him, something with his immune system. Takato…there wasn't much hope of him surviving. I cried thinking about him after I left, because I didn't want such an innocent baby to die. But seeing him alive and _healthy_ now, just makes me really happy." I explain to my team and Kurenai-sensei puts an arm around me.

"We're glad you had and all these children do have somewhere to stay that takes care of them. Let's all report this mission successful and collect our first mission payment. Do you all have bank accounts?" Kurenai-sensei asks, and I do – it's how I get my monthly stipend through being an orphan. Shikamaru and Hinata do as well. "Awesome, let's go then." Kurenai-sensei says and we all go to turn in the mission report.

 **A/N: First of all, I have very strict opinions about Sasuke. I** _ **hate**_ **the canon Sasuke – I'm going to make him someone I actually like here. I have quite a bit of his character plot already mapped out because of how I want to make him. Right now, I'm trying to give him more of a Part I personality with actual emotions too – because to me, he isn't a brick wall inside like everyone writes him on FFN.**

 **Second, addressing one of the earliest reviews, I'm not going to fall into a cliché trap. Sakura at the start of Part I was very overly-aggressive and mean and naiive. She was. I hated Part I Sakura, but Part II Sakura was amazing. I will be developing this change out. Same with Sasuke here. Yes, right now he dislikes Sakura (not hate, though) – this will change in time.**

 **Concerning the rest of the story, again, no general direction. However, in trying to get to more interesting plot than a day-by-day thing, I think I will start doing small time-skips. Like a week or so just to get to something more interesting than training. Because training has to be done before real missions (C-ranks…and NO, this team will NOT be going to Wave. I HATE reading the Wave mission in so many stories. I have some C-ranks planned out already, too.).**

 **I'm not sure if I want to cover other teams beside Team 7 and 8 in great detail – to me, all the other characters are more or less unchanged. Sure their team composition is different, but that's relatively minor. This doesn't mean it will only be from Naruto's or Sasuke's POV. It can be from anyone on those teams (and sorry for being** _ **horrible**_ **at Hinata's P.O.V. – I suck at writing from girl's point of views, especially shy and timid girls).**

 **Most of all, I want to get this story updated. And for that to seem viable for me, I need to make some changes with how I'm doing things. If it doesn't work out, I can always go back to the old system.**

 **So, with this chapter, what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed the new backstory with Naruto, especially with relating back to Heba from chapter 1. This this story, the Orphanage was his home for his childhood – I want to explore some of that here. Same with Sasuke. Just tell me what you all think!**

 **Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
